


Fork in the Road

by electricgurl (ameliakate)



Series: Destiny [4]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, BAMF Dean, Crossover, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, I suck at tags, John Winchester's Bad Parenting, Mission Related, Powers!Dean, Stargate, Supernatural - Freeform, mentions john winchester, smart!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/electricgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A review requested to see how Dean got onto SG:1 and just what made him Jack's demented Bad Luck Charm. This is what I came up with, this story is mentioned in the series this far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fork in the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: This is AU from Supernatural, and this story takes place pre series. In the timeline of the overall world, this is pre all to date stories.
> 
>  
> 
> Authors Note: This story goes out to the prompter: Katja. I hope this was what you were looking for, also hope you enjoy. Also I need to thank the beta (hopefully maybe long term) iamqueenkk; you rock my socks right off my feet. Thank you so much for the help, and also any mistakes here are totally on me and not her. Thank you for listening to my rambling and I hope you enjoy the story while you wait for the next part of the destiny series.

 

 

* * *

 

Dean hadn't thought it would be possible but he was actually happy to be back on base. Since he had started working with the Stargate program there had been a lot of training that had been extremely boring for him. His father had been putting him through his paces since he was six, this was nothing new. It had gotten a little harder when the book work had made its way to Dean's plate but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. The fact that he wasn't moving every month and that he could actually sit down and focus meant that he quickly moved to the top of his class.

Dean had been promised that he only had another two weeks of off world training and he would have the next month all to himself. He planned on meeting up with John and helping him out with a hunt. His father had found another clue about the fire that had taken Dean's mother. He had demanded that Dean show up about three days ago, John had only gotten more demanding from this point on. He pushed it to the back of his mind when he saw the two people that had come to the airport to pick him up.

He waved as he moved into gate and made his way over to Carter and Jackson, he had gotten close to Carter when he arrived on base the first time, which meant that he had met and gotten to know her team members. He had gotten along with them all, but he had felt a special connection to the two that had appeared before him. He offered his hand to them and found himself being pulled into a hug before he knew what was happening. His smile widened at the almost family greeting and hugged Sam back before turning to Daniel and getting the same reaction from the slightly older man.

"Miss me then?" he teased as they started to make their way towards the exit, chatter filling the space between the three as they made their way back to base. They spoke about the missions that Dean had missed, while he filled them in on his school world and the friends he had been able to make while there. There were not a great number but they were people that Dean respected and could actually get along with and at MIT; after all geeks and Dean had a few troubles over the years.

They were moving onto friends and family when they pulled into the parking lot at the top of the mountain. Dean quickly found himself tossing his bag onto the familiar bed that he had claimed when he had arrived two years ago and had been stuck on base. Sure at first it was more travelling with his father than anything else, but it had also been the first time that Dean had been given free will and freedom over anything and everything on the base. He could read what he wanted, go wherever he wished, anything and everything was an open book as he adjusted and started to apply for his career going forward.

He sighed softly knowing that the others were waiting for him in the mess hall and really the flight hadn't been horrible, it was the jet lag that was starting to get to him. He pushed on, he should really have known that when his body demanded a nap it would happen if he let it or not. Hell if he could see the future he would have curled up right then and there but he couldn't, didn't and he would pay for it later.

Dean met up with the others in the mess hall; they were gathered around their normal table talking about whatever intrigued them at the time. Dean got in line for his food, taking only a piece of pie and Jell-O for Sam before making his way to the table. Nodding to the men he hadn't seen since his last visit he took his seat by Sam and pushed the Jell-O onto her plate.

"Dean Winchester, how is your schooling going?" Teal'C asked and while Dean knew he was terrifying to most people he could only smile, the man spoke in such a way that he could appreciate. Most people had their word choice butchered and it was nice to hear someone talk the way we did pre the seventies.

"It's going for sure, I swear that the teachers are giving me extra work just because Sam and Daniel signed off on my paperwork, " Daniel just shook his head as he looked up for a split second from the paperwork he was working on translating. He took a sip of tea before rolled his eyes at Dean and went back to his work, one of these days Dean would make a comment that was good enough to distract Daniel for longer than three seconds.

"They are just ensuring that you have the best education possible," Teal'C assured him and Dean couldn't help the wide smile that took over his face, it was almost a face breaking grin. He had a lot of things in his life, he had also lost a lot of things but Teal'C well, he was one in a million that much was for sure, Dean could never tell when he was joking or being serious. Thinking it all over Dean wouldn't have it anyway, especially since it made Teal'C a little more naïve in the way of the world.

"I get it Teal'C just wish that this crew hadn't talked me up so much, which made me look only normal when they get me in their classrooms." Dean said trying to brush it off and knew that he would have to deal with this for a few more moments, his new friends where nothing like his family, they wouldn't let him just brush things off or forget that it was being talked about for the fact that it was Dean. No, they knew that he would avoid everything and anything that had to do with himself so they seemed to bring it up as often as possible.

"You'll get over it, Sam just wants someone that is as smart as her on the base." Jack offered as he finished off his piece of cake and downed what was left of his drink before putting all the dishes together in the middle of the table and crossing his arms. "How is everything else going?" Jack asked and Dean flushed slightly as he turned his head.

It hadn't really been planned, most things never really were, but if he had known that Jack had been coming he would have made sure that he was in better shape. The last time that the General had seen Dean it had been with a shattered collarbone, a broken nose, and more cuts and bruises that you could shake a stick at. Dean had seen a lot of anger growing up with his father, but it was nothing compared to a raging Jack O'Neill in your apartment at three in the afternoon. He hadn't even woken up from his forced nap that day to find out that you really didn't want to get on the bad side of Jack O'Neill.

"All good, no waves to speak off," Dean stated refusing to meet the other man's eyes, Dean knew just what he had done and just how much it meant to him. He would never be able to share these details with anyone else dead or alive but Jack had put a stop to some harassment that could have easily gotten out of hand. Dean knew he probably owed him his life, not that Jack would ever call in the debt but Dean knew and that was enough.

"Glad to hear it, you didn't need that sort of problems, supposed to be besting Carters records at school. No distractions." He reminded him and Dean nodded finally able to look up over the table to the other man and offered him a smile, still to this day surprised that he hadn't had more of a reaction from the older military man.

"So how are-" just as Dean was about to ask his question the base sirens started to blare, warnings of unauthorized gate activity had SG:1 moving without thinking and since Dean really had the weekend to himself he followed them for the lack of anything better to do.

The gate room hadn't changed in the few months that Dean had been off base, it was still an ugly grey complimented by an off shade of puke green. The military really needed to start looking into other colours to use in their decorating style, but that was beside the point. The sirens had been turned off at this point and the iris had been opened. Dean could see people at the front of the event horizon, they were not familiar but he could tell by their clothes they were Tok'Ra. That usually meant trouble for all involved and Dean met Sam's eyes as she came to the same conclusion.  
  


* * *

 

Three long boring hours and chats later, SG1 plus one Dean Winchester were getting suited up to go to the rumoured location of Nirrti, general pain in the ass of the galaxy. She was reported having been seen on P3X-367, however there were not a lot of details outside of the fact that she seemed to have set up shop on this world and was quietly settled in. Dean knew that it made everyone a little nervous at the moment but that was why they were heading out to check it out.

Dean couldn't help but be excited, even though Jack had stated that it was only Recon and probably going to be nothing that there was no harm in bringing Dean along. It would be good experience for the young cadet, and he had argued that the last sighting had been almost a month ago. Jack would also wish later that he could see the future. They had all gotten into uniform, claimed their weapons and reported back to the gate room before the scheduled time.

Really, it should have set off some warning bells for someone that things were going too easily. The entire mission was too easy really, they had no problems from the moment they arrived right up to when they started to dial the gate, which was when things went from great to shit.

Gun fire was coming from both sides of the battle, their attackers had tossed smoke grenades which had left Dean's eyes watering as he returned fire - covering Daniel who was covering Sam - who in turn was dialing the gate to get them home. "Reloading," he called as he dropped a clip from the SMG and slammed a new clip home before priming and reloading the weapon, it took a total of 4.1 seconds but it was all the time that was needed. The smoke had offered cover that was dangerous and before Dean could snap off another round he felt the needle pierce into his neck, the injection felt thick and it burned as it was pushed into his neck.

It was also fast acting, he couldn't call out a warning or even shot for help, his entire body was frozen. He started to tip forward, a female hand grabbed his arm and held him upright, she nodded to the other man with her before turning and walking away. Dean felt rather then saw the world tilt as he was picked up onto someone's shoulder and they started to move. Dean lasted six steps before he vomited down the man's back, and another four steps before he passed out. His last thought that Jack was never going to bring him on another mission.

 

* * *

 

 

The attack had left SG:1 a little off their game, it had been unexpected and they had lost the youngest member of the group, after establishing communication they stated they would go out and look for Dean. Base confirmed back to them that support teams would be en-route. They all knew what had to be done, the group splits into two - flanking the last know direction they had seen the young man. It was going to suck but you didn't leave a man behind. Specially when the bad guys run away with said man.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean couldn't really sense much of anything, if anything he felt like he was floating. It reminded him of years before when he and Sam had first seen the Ocean, even though June weather on the east coast didn't encourage a swim they had dived in the salty water helping to suspend them slightly more than the lakes and pools they normally saw. It had been a good memory, one that now was slightly tainted by whatever was happening currently,

He forced his eyes open and had to remind himself that he was off world last time he was awake - which meant that he was more than likely still off world. The ceiling was made of arching wood planks and what Dean wanted to call sheet metal but looked too dark to be right. The decorations that hung from every spot available had the looks of children's hands; Dean was well aware that if he could move he would have shivered at this. Having succeeded in opening his eyes his next trick is to focus on moving his head, he attempts to look to his right and his head manages to flop slightly in the direction he wanted and he took what he'll take what he can get.

The room screamed lab, it was a twist of something Dean had found in Samantha Carter's labs and that which he had seen in Janet's. Both had interesting ideas but they didn't always go together, this looked like a demented Frankenstein lab gone wrong, and since good old Frank had been a twisted mother that was saying something. "What the flying fu-"

"Now, now, we don't want any of that." A voice called from the shadows and Dean didn't like that he couldn't see or move around the table. Hell, he couldn't even tell if he was strapped down and there was a very tiny part of him that didn't even care if he was or wasn't. That scared him to his bones, he didn't think he had that part anymore.

"Who are you?!" Dean demanded letting his voice carry the strength he couldn't show at the moment. He didn't appreciate the responding snort that came in way of a reply.

"I am something you couldn't even begin to understand," she promised and moved into his view finally. He really wished she hadn't, he knew the face it was one that you had to know when you started with Stargate, Nirrti, wanna-be scientist who will stop at nothing to find what she needed. Dean had read everything he could before he stepped one foot through the gate, and it appears that it didn't matter.

"I think you'd be surprised what I understand," he snarled back at her and he could feel the anger draining his energy so he had to rein it back in or he'd only be sleeping for the next little bit. He hadn't been expecting her to grab his face, her fingers tightening around his jaw bone on either side of his face and pulled his head up slightly off the table to look her in the eyes.

"You understand nothing." Nirrti promised and Dean couldn't help but smirk back at her knowing that all he had working for him was to make her want to keep him alive and not tested on. She refused to let the eye contact go and then Dean found his space crowded by crazy; he had wanted to prove a point this was getting to a scary point and then it got worse when she started to smirk back at him. "But perhaps your Tel'tak* can offer a few answers of the questions I wish to have answered."

"You can take a look since you aren't going to ask, doubt you will find anything interesting." Dean offered back and knew it bothered her when her eyes flashed when she glared back down at him finally letting go of his jaw and moving away from the table and towards what Dean was going to assume was a row of computers.

"You are quite correct there, I believe you are the smartest Tar Kal'ma ** I have had on my table." She praised and let her fingers trail over his chest as she walked past him to the other side of the lab, he could hear clicking of instruments but nothing else. "I have already taken a sample of your…what do your scientists call it…DNA I believe," she nodded seeming to be proud of finding the Earth word for her explanation.

"See told you I wouldn't have to offer." He said and the slap was almost unexpected since he was a test subject and they tend to find them twisted and mangled but not abused. It had to hold true that Dean was just special compared to everyone else and he hoped that the others figured this out soon enough that he didn't end up mangled; or worse.

"You will remain silent, if I want to listen to your rambles I will ask your opinion; until that time you shall close those pretty lips and look pretty for me." She stated as she moved away for the second time in a few seconds and Dean could feel a slight tingle from her slap and he smirked slightly what a way to get the feeling back into his body but if it came down to it he was glad to know he had the choice. Then beeping started from above his head and he felt the air as she moved to stand over his head, their eyes meet every few seconds as she stood reading the print out.

"This is very interesting, we are going to have fun my pretty little pet, I promise you this," she almost purred as she stroked over the slightly red mark she left from the slap earlier. "I had a feeling you were special, now it's time to figure out just how special you really are." This time the shiver took over Dean's entire body. The next sound was the humming of a machine coming to life, and that was the last sound he hear until there was gunfire and the dying whirl of a machine being shot.

"S'm'y," he tried to say as he felt the world around him again start to come back into focus. It was slow in the beginning, sights, sounds, smells, the normal senses he grew up with the senses that came with being a hunter. It was about ten seconds after those senses returned that the trouble started, a new group of senses started to raise. He could feel the tension in the room, sure before he would have known but this was a matter of tasting the anger and worry from the others.

He felt an hand holding onto his arm and he turned his head to face the person attached to it, "'ad?" he asked shaking his head slightly then blinking as his vision showed him in fact it was Jack O'Neill.

"You okay kid?" he asked and Dean could sense the worry and guilt that was churning around the man and he winced and nodded motioning for space and making sure the followed up on it by making the universal sign for vomit and they all took a step back but he wasn't a great help. A bothersome buzzing started humming, it sounded like whispers instead of screams. He needed answers and answers were something he was going to get.

He finally turned to where Teal'C was holding Nirrti against the wall unable to move or make a run for it. Dean marched over and moved past Teal'C grabbing her head in his hands and slammed her head into the wall once, twice and then a third time to push the issues at hand.

"What the fuck did you do to me!" he growled his hands tightening on either side of her head, he felt tormented by what he could  _feel_  from her; he could sense the host and the infection it was horrible and wonderful. Dean wanted to save the host but he didn't think it was possible and his mind started to race.

"I made you better," she informed him and the pride was clear in her voice. Dean only just kept himself from choking her at that statement.

"I was perfectly fine the way I was!" He screamed back at her and Teal'C pulled Dean away from her, putting space between them after Dean slammed her into the wall again.

"You were close to perfect before, yes, but I just opened a few channels lets call them, nothing that wasn't already there." Dean was boiling with rage and he didn't really know what he could do at this point. He stood there beside Teal'C, Daniel standing beside him and carrying on the conversation as Dean got lost in what that meant. He also started to wonder if it would be possible for the slug inside that womans body to just die, no explanation, no warning, and not give it enough time to kill the host. That would just be fantastic and feel almost justified. A sudden yelp brings him back and looks over to where Nirrti had been standing; blood ran down the womans face bleeding from her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. Dean stared at her for a good five minutes before he shrugged and turned around to face the rest of the team.

"Kid! You are a good luck charm," Jack of course is the first to speak up and it only offers praise. Only Dean would be able to find people as crazy as he was, with that thought he felt a smile twist at the corners of his lips.

"Jack, good luck tends to-" Dean watched on as the group started to work on clean up to make sure they didn't leave anything behind Sam tended to Dean for first aid and to make sure he would be able to be transported. He was in rough shape but he had been in worse shape before and wanted to leave on his own two feet and at this time Sam couldn't fight him about it without showing her mothering nature.

"I know Daniel and I'm not all happy he's hurt but the bitch is dead! The wicked Bitch is finally dead!" Jack hooted and Dean despite himself couldn't help but smile. Sure, he was pretty sure that the witch had fucked Dean's head a little bit but from what she said it had always been that way she had just turned a few things on or changed the station. Was it really wise to let these changes stand, should he really be worried? Maybe they would fade.

"If this is what you good luck offers you then I'm all for being your charm at least the end result, we can cut out the middle bit next time." He offered knowing that his silence was noted and he wanted more time to think to himself before he spoke to them about anything related to the machine and his new enhanced senses.  
"Sense of adventure, Winchester."

"Stick it O'Neill."

The group chuckled as they finished rigging the lab and then headed slowly back to the gate. Knowing that the future was unclear, but they could face it together as a team, as they had proven today, even if it wasn't the best example. They would just have to try again, until they got it down pat.

**Finis**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> *Tel'tak- not a direct translation this means Transport Vessel figured it was the closest I could get to meat suit in Goa'uld  
> ** Tar Kal'ma – child (young) human
> 
> Authors Note: (the 2) I had a lot of fun with this, as you can tell it kind was a little bit of everything, I wanted to show Dean off a little bit. I am thinking I might have more of these side missions. This was a prompt and I will keep with the theme, if you have a prompt for this story line please send it and I will see if I can make the mission happen. My only rules, this is when Dean is with SG1 not SGA, and please understand that if it doesn't fit I might not do it for this collection but I will still contact you. Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, kudos', and everyone else, I am thrilled you have all enjoyed these stories and I hope this one was worth your time. Hang in there for more of the story!
> 
> Also for those of you waiting for the next in the SGA series it is being worked on, it's just a little more complex than I first realised and I want to make sure that you get the best story possible, please bear with me, in the mean time I will keep post short fillers to hopefully keep your attention. Hope you enjoyed the story would love to hear your thoughts and see your kudos!


End file.
